Naruto : First Blood part 1
by Nokia 7610
Summary: perjalanan, UZUMAKI NARUTO mantan tentara veteran amerika mencari sahabatnya, Naruto selalu mendapat rintangan disetiap perjalanannya, akankah Naruto dapat melewati rintangan tersebut (CHAPTER 2 UP)
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO : FIRST BLOOD part 1 ch 1

Naruto Disclaimer : orang berinisial MK

Rambo Disclaimer : mario kassari

Terinspirasi dari film RAMBO FIRTS BLOOD part 1

Rated : T semi M

Pair : No Pair

Don't Like, Don't Read.

.

.

Uzumaki naruto, tentara veteran amerika, sedang mencari keberadaan teman-temannya, tidak peduli seberapa jauh dia melangkah yang penting dia dapat bertemu dengan teman temannya

.

Naruto POV

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah apartemen, tempat berada temanku, sabaku gaara, dan aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang pucat yang sedang menjemur pakaian bersama seorang anak laki laki, aku pun mendekat kearah mereka

Normal POV

"permisi, aku ingin bertanya, apakah ini apartemen sabaku gaara"tanya naruto dengan sopan

Wanita tersebut menjawap

"sabaku gaara tidak disini, inari masuklah kedalam rumah" jawab wanita tersebut, dan menyuruh anak laki-laki bernama inari tersebut masuk kedalam rumah.

Naruto hanya memandang kepergian anak tersebut.

"perkenalkan, namaku uzumaki Naruto"ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"senju tsunade"jawab tsunade.

Lalu naruto mendekat kearah wanita tersebut,

"aku adalah teman gaara, dan ini adalah alamat yang diberikan gaara kepadaku"naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantong jaketnya

Tsunade pun membaca isi kertas tersebut lalu menjawab

"ya benar ini alamat tersebut, tapi gaara tidak ada"

"eng lalu apakah dia pergi keluar kota?" tanya naruto

Tsunade menjawab naruto,"gaara sudah meninggal nak"

Naruto tekejut, gaara meninggal dunia, kenapa semua temannya meninggal, neji, kiba, lee, sasuke, dan shikamaru, meninggal karena misi terakhirnya divietnam, sekarang gaara.

"kenapa gaara meninggal ?"

"kanker, semenjak pulang dari vietnam"

Naruto terenung, dan naruto pun mengambil sebuah foto dari saku jaketnya, lalu naruto memberikan foto tersebut kepada wanita tersebut

"aku turut berduka cita", naruto pun meninggalkan rumah tesebut.

Tsunade memandang foto tersebut, dia memandang sosok gaara yang tersenyum dalam foto tersebut.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan kearah kota, hari ini naruto masih shock atas kematian sahabatnya.

.

Di sebuah kantor polisi terlihat seorang petugas polisi yang berdiri depan kantor polisi polisi tersebut sedang meregangkan badan, polisi tersebut adalah danzo shimura. (A/N: disini danzo mata ama tangannya ngak di perban).

.

Danzo sekilas melihat seorang yang menurutnya, mencurigakan, seorang tersebut adalah A.k.A naruto.

"kau!"

Naruto membalikkan badan dan menghadap polisi tersebut.

"ya"

"hmm melihat penampilanmu, kau seperti orang yang mencari masalah disini" (pakain naruto menggunakn jaket hijau tua dengan lambang bendera A.S di bahu kirinya, menggunakan celana panjang berwarna putih, menggunakan sepatu boot hitam dan membawa tas besar)

Naruto hanya menghela nafas

Lalu danzo bertanya pada naruto "kau mau kearah mana?"

"selatan"

"hmm biar kuantar" lalu danzo menuju mobilnya

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil tersebut, setelah masuk kedalam mobil dan danzo menyalakan mobil dan menuju kearah selatan.

.

.

"kau mau kemana?"

"portland"

Danzo menatap naruto dengan heran "bukankah portland kearah utara"

Naruto menarik nafas, lalu nenatap danzo "apakah ada restoran disekitar sini?

"kearah selatan, sekitar 2 km dari jembatan disana ada restoran".

Lalu naruto bertanya pada danzo "apakah ada hukum yang melarangku makan dikota?"

"ya aku"

"kenapa kau memojokkanku?"tanya naruto

"apa katamu?"

"kenapa kau melarangku makan dikota, semua orang punya hak untuk makan dimana saja"

Lalu danzo menatap naruto dengan datar "siapa yang memojokkanmu, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu, lagi pula kota ini adalah kota kecil, kau bisa mati bosan disini, kau bisa sebut kota yang membosankan"

Tampaknya naruto sedang memikirkan perkataan danzo "hmm membosankan" gumam naruto.

.

.

Merekapun sampai disebuah jembatan, danzo berhenti diujung jembatan, naruto pun turun dari mobil.

"restoranya lurus saja, kalau boleh aku sarankan, cukurlah rambutmu, dan mandilah air hangat, hari ini menyenangkan bukan?" jawab danzo, lalu danzo pergi dari jembatan tersebut.

.

Naruto memandang mobil polisi tersebut, lalu memandang ujung jembatan, tampaknya naruto sedang berpikir, tanpa pikir panjang, naruto melangkah kearah utara.

.

Danzo sedang bersenandung kecil, tetapi terhenti ketika melihat kaca spion mobilnya danzo melihat naruto kearah kota,danzo pun mehengtikan mobilnya.

"kau mau kemana?",tanya danzo, tetapi naruto tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali, danzo pun turun dari mobiknya

"tunjukkan KTPmu"kata danzo dengan memegang tangan naruto, naruto mencoba melawan tetapi danzo mengeluarkan pistolnya

"kau ditahan, letakkan tangan mu dimobil" tetapi naruto hanya diam saja, danzo pun menodong pistolnya kearah naruto

"sudah kukatakan, letakkan tanganmu dimobil atau aku menembakmu!" bentak danzo

Naruto pun berjalan kearah mobil dan meletakkan tangan diatas kap mobil, danzo pun memeriksa naruto, dan danzo menemukan sebuah pisau yang biasanya digunakan tentara.

"lihat apa yang kutemukan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pisau ini?"tanya danzo

"berburu"jawab naruto

"mana mungkin, apa yang kau

buru dengan pisau ini?"

"apa saja."jawab naruto

Danzo mengelauarkan borgol, dan memborgol tangan naruto

Skip time

Danzo pun tiba dikantor polisi membawa naruto yang diborgol, danzo membawa naruto keruangan koharu.

"hey hotaru, selamat pagi"

"selamat pagi juga danzo, apa yang kau bawa"

"seorang berandalan, dia membawa senjata tajam, katanya untuk berburu"

Hotaru memandang naruto, lalu bertanya"hey apa yang kau buru?, gajah?"

"hey hotaru, bawa dia ke-sel, jangan lupa bersihkan dia, baunya seperti hewan"

Naruto hanya diam dan memandang hotaru yang menggunakan pisaunya memotong kertas.

Lalu Koharu memanggil bawahannya"hey vice, bawa dia ke-selnya dan jangan lupa data dia"

"yo!"

Lalu vice menarik bahu naruto dan menyuruhnya berjalan kepintu ruang pendataan, dan koharu mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Setelah sampai diruang pendataan, koharu duduk mengambil mesin ketiknya, koharu memandang naruto dan bertanya.

"siapa namamu?" tanya koharu

Naruto yang ditanya hanya diam lalu dia menatap sebuah jendela yang diberi teralis, dan naruto merasakan flashback-flashback masa lalunya.

Koharu hanya tersenyum, ketika naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"hey, jika kau ingin mencari masalah, kau datang pada tempatnya"

Vice melihat sebuah kalung dileher naruto, vice berjalan kearah naruto dan mencoba mengambil kalung yang ada dileher naruto.

tangan vice mencoba melepas kalung naruto, tetapi tangannya dicengkeram oleh naruto, koharu pun mengambil pemukul dan mencoba memukul wajah naruto.

"hey hey hey kau punya 3 detik sebelum mukamu kuhancurkan"ancam koharu

Vice berkata"dia serius"

Koharu menjawab"yeah aku serius"

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan vice menarik kalung yang ada dileher naruto dan memberikan pada hotaru.

Hotaru mengambil kalung tersebut, dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kalung tersebut.

"oh rupanya dia seorang tentara, naruto uzumaki"

Hotaru mengarahkan pemukulnya ke leher naruto.

"kau, akan berbicara padaku, aku mulai tidak suka sikapmu, akan kubuat kau berbicara padaku." ucap koharu

Vice mengambil kembali kalung naruto "aku akan mencari datanya, ikut aku" vice pun pergi bersama naruto dan, meninggalkan hotaru

.

.

Ketika vice ingin mencap jari naruto, naruto terus melawan. hotaru pun datang membawa pemukul dan memukul meja

"ada apa denganmu keparat !" tanya hotaru dengan keras

Danzo yang mendengar keributan langsung menuju kearah mereka.

"apa yang terjadi hotaru" tanya danzo

"tanyakan pada keparat tersebut" hotaru pergi meninggalkan mereka

"ada apa dengan mu?" tanya danzo, tetapi naruto hanya diam dan mengambil kertas kosong lalu mencoba membersihkan jarinya, danzo yang sedari tadi diabaikan mengambil kertas naruto yang digunakan membersihkan jarinya

"dengarkan aku, 3 hari lagi kau akan disidang, dengan penjara 2 tahun dengan denda 3000$, vice bersihkan dia"

Vice tengah mempersiapkan selang untuk membersihkan naruto, sedangkan naruto sedang melepaskan kaos dalamnya, vice terkejut, ketika melihat bekas sayatan, dipunggung naruto.

"hey, kalian lihatlah punggungnya, banyak sekali bekas sayatan"

Hotaru menghampiri naruto

"balikkan badanmu, angkat kedua tanganmu dan letakkan dikepala" perintah hotaru

Naruto hanya diam, dan menuruti perintah hotaru, hotaru mengambil pemukul dan memukul pinggang naruto.

Vice yany melihat itu terkejut, dan bertanya pada hotaru

"apa yang kau lakukan"

"perintah untuk membersihkannya"lalu hotaru menendang pinggang naruto. "bersihkan dia"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : First Blood Part 1 ch 2

Naruto Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rambo Disclaimer : mario kassar

Rated : T semi M

Pair : No pair

Don't like, Don't Read bro

.

.

Vice mengarahkan semprotan air dingin dari selang yang ia pegang ketubuh naruto, sedangkan naruto meringkuh dipinggir kamar mandi tersebut sambil menahan derasnya semprotan air yang dipegang vice, saking derasnya kulit tan naruto memerah.

"hey vice!, jangan lupa belakang kupingnya juga!, ha ha ha ha!"kata koharu dengan tertawa keras.

Dan terlihat mike(seorang OC) yang menjauh dari tempat tersebut, karena tidak tahan dengan suasana ditempat tersebut."hey mike!, kenapa menjauh heh?, tidak suka olah raga air?, ha ha ha ha!"kata koharu dengan tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri(atau lebih tepatnya 'dibersihkan dengan kasar')naruto kembali memakai pakaiannya, naruto hanya menggunak kaus dalam abu-abu, celana panjang putih, dan sepatu boot hitam, kini naruto duduk ditepi kasur selnya.

.

.

Vice dan koharu berjalan ke-sel naruto dan membuka pintu sel naruto.

'krieet'

"ikut aku"kata vice seraya memegang lengan naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan vice.

Vice mengambil sebuah kursi plastik dan peralatan mencukur.

"duduklah dengan tenang, aku akan mencukurmu"kata vice sambil mengasah pisau cukur yang ia pegang.

Tetapi naruto tidak duduk wajah naruto langsung menegang ketika Melihat pisau cukur tersebut, naruto teringat sebuah kejadian, dengan perlahan naruto mundur kebelakang, akan tetapi koharu mengunci pergelangan tangan naruto.

"vice cepatlah!, cukur dia!"dengan cepat vice mengaduk-aduk sabun cukur disebuah mangkuk kecil."tidak perlu sabun vice!, dia kuat, cepatlah cukurlah dia!"perintah koharu sambil mengunci pergelangan tangan naruto

"ada apa dengan dirimu?, aku hanya ingin mencukurmu bukan untuk membunuhmu"kata vice, vice heran dengang tingah naruto, sepertinya ketakukan terhadap pisau cukur yang ia pegang.

Lalu vice mendekatkan pisau cukur tersebut kepipi naruto, sedangkan naruto tampak berontak dari kuncian dari koharu.

Dan ketika pisau cukur tersebut. Semakin mendekat kearah naruto, naruto merasakan FLASHBACK ketika ia ditawan dan ketika ia ditawan dada naruto digores dengan pisau bayonet.

"tidaaak!"teriak naruto sambil berontak dari kuncian koharu, dengan keras, naruto menendang selangkangan vice,"ooough!"teriak vice sambil memegang selangkangannya, lalu naruto mengingjak kaki koharu, koharu pun melepas kuncian tanganya, koharu tampak terlihat kesakitan, koharu memegang kakinya sambil menahan rasa sakit dikakinya.

Naruto membalikan badannya, dan memegang kerah baju koharu, lalu menonjok wajah koharu dengan keras.

'duaakh!"

"aaaaargh!, wajahku!"teriak koharu sambil memegangi wajahnya yang bengkak akibat tonjokan dari naruto.

.

.

.

Danzo tampak terkejut, karena ada keributan di sel naruto, dengan cepat danzo berlari kearah sel naruto, namun tidak disangka naruto menjegal kaki danzo.

'duaakh!'

'bruugh!'

Danzo terjatuh kelantai dengan keras, dengan cepat naruto menarik kerah baju danzo, dan menonjok wajah danzo hingga membiru.

'duaakh!'

"aaaargh!"terijak danzo sambil meringkuk dan memegang wajahnya yang tampak bengkak.

.

.

.

Naruto menuju keruangan koharu dan mengambil kembali pisaunya, setelah keluar dari ruangan koharu, naruto mencoba mencari pintu keluar, naruto pun menemukan pintu keluar dari kantor polisi tersebut, lalu naruto menendang pintu tersebut hingga engsel pintu tersebut lepas.

Setelah keluar dari tempat tersebut, naruto melihat sekilingnya, naruto mencoba mencari kendaraaa untuk kabur dari kota tersebut.

Naruto melihat seorang pengendara sepeda motor, naruto menghalangi jalan sang pengendara motor tersebut.

"hey!, menyingkir dari jalan!"teriak sang pengendara motor tersebut, dan memperlampat keceptatan sepeda motornya, naruto yang melihat kecepatan sepeda motor si pengendara tersebut tanpa babibu lagi naruto menendang kepala sang pengendara motor tersebut dengan keras.

'duaaakh!'

"ooouggg!"erang sang pengendara motor tersebut karena tendangan naruto.

'bruukh!'

"aaaarrrgh!"pengendara motor tersebut terjatuh dari sepeda motornya.

Setelah menendang pengendara motor tersebut, naruto mengambil sepeda motor sang pengendara motor tersebut, dan menancap gas sepeda motor tersebut.

Sementara dikantor polisi, koharu mengambil senapannya, koharu keluar dari kantor polisi dan mengokang senjatanya dan mencoba membidik naruto.

"keparat tersebut lebih baik mati dari pada ditahan!"kata koharu lalu menekan pelatuk senapannya akan tetapi danzo mengarahkan moncon senapannya kearah udara.

'dooor!'

"jangan menembak koharu!, terlalu banyak orang!, vice panggil yang lain, biar aku akan mengejarnya"kata danzo, lalu menuju kearah mobilnya, danzo menyalakan mobilnya dan mencoba mengejar naruto.

Sedangkan naruto sedang melewati sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi, naruto menghembuskan nafas lega karena tak ada yang mengejarnya, akan tetapi sebuah suara sirine polisi membuatnya menoleh ke kaca spion motor curiannya, naruto melihat mobil polisi danzo dengan cepat naruto menancap gas sepeda motor curiannya

Sedangkan danzo melihat naruto yang melaju cepat dengan motor curiannya, danzo pun menancap gas.

Naruto melihat sebuah jalanan berbatu yang mengarah kehutan, tanpa babibu naruto membelok kearah jalan tersebut, dan danzo masih mengikutinya.

Namun kesialan menimpa danzo, mobil yang ia kendarai terperosok kejurang yang cukup dalam, dan mobil danzo terbalik.

Naruto menoleh kebelakan dan menemukan mobil danzo yang terbalik hanya bernafas lega karena tak ada yang mengikutinya, namun kesialan juga terjadi pada naruto, motor naruto menabrak sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

'duuk!'

"ouuggh!"erang naruto yang terjatuh dari motor RAMPASANNYA.

Sementara dijurang tempat mobil danzo terperosok.

"sial!"teriak danzo sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, setelah keluar dari mobilnya danzo bersandar pada mobilnya.

Ditempat naruto.

Naruto yang melihat danzo yang keluar dari mobilnya, naruto berlari kearah sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi dan pepohonan yang rindang.

Sementara danzo melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan naruto, danzo menaiki sebuah batu besar yang ada depannya, setelah menaiki batu tersebut, danzo melihat sekelilingnya.

"aku tahu kau ada disini!...semuanya sudah selesai!...aku akan menangkapmu sekarang!...keparat kau!"teriak danzo dengan keras, suara teriakan danzo menggema ditempat tersebut.

Sementara diatas bukit.

Bisa dilihat Tubuh naruto bergetar karena dingin, naruto memasuki sebuah kontainer, naruto melihat kedalam kountainer tersebut berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia bisa pakai untuk menghangatkan badannya.

Naruto melihat kabel yang berada diatas kontainer tersebut, kemudian mengambil kabel tersebut, dan keluar dari kontainer tersebut.

Naruto melihat sebuah truk disamping kontainer, naruto menghampiri truk tersebut dan membuka pintu truk tersebut dan melihat seisi truk tersebut, naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, naruto tidak menemujan apapun didalam truk tersebut, naruto menggosokkan kedua tangannya, naruto kembali melihat sekelilingnya, dan naruto melihat sebuah kain panjang dibawah balok kayu, tanpa babibu naruto mengambil kain tersebut, setelah mengambil kain tersebut naruto mengambil, pisaunya dan memotong kainnya menyerupai baju tanpa lengan, (A/N : bayangin sendiri waktu rambo motong kainnya jadi baju)

SEMENTARA DITEMPAT DANZO.

Danzo tampak duduk disebuah batu sambil menahan emosi, tangan danzo terkepal dengan kuat., danzo muak dengan naruto, saat pertama bertemu, ketika ia tidak mau didata, dan sekarang ia kabur dari kantor dan melukai semua rekan-rekannya, rahang danzo mengeras, sepertinya danzo sangat emosi

Danzo mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi, dan berhenti ditempat mobil danzo terperosok, danzo mulai berdiri dan menghampiri rekan-rekannya.

"dia berada diatas bukit, kau vice! cepat hubungi paul, suruh dia kesini sekarang juga!"perintah danzo

"baik!"Vice mengambil radio dari mobilnya dan mencoba menghubungi paul.

Koharu menghampiri danzo, "danzo apa tidak apa?", tetapi danzo tidak menjawab, danzo memandang datar bukit yang berada didepannya, tangan danzo terkepal dengan kuat, danzo mengambil kalung naruto , danzo melihat nama UZUMAKI NARUTO pada kalung tersebut, rahang Danzo mengeras

'AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU HIDUP ATAU MATI!'batin danzo

TBC.

Gomen kalau pendek, chap depan akan saya panjangin, tapi agak lama

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah review, favorite dan follow fic saya


End file.
